All Year Long
by Little Minamino
Summary: It's Christmas Eve but for Haruno Hikari it may just be the worst day of the year...Or not...ItaHika. To all of my big ItachiHikari fans out there, here is a bit of fluff made special for the Holidays. I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!


**All Year Long

* * *

**

Kaliea: Just so you all know this story is a bit AU-ish. Well, a lot AU-ish really. Itachi, Hikari, and Yotaro are all seventeen and living in Konoha. In the normal time line this would take place around the time that Sasuke left for the Sound. So, it doesn't follow with any of my stories or the time-line but the idea was cute in my head so I figured why not. Keep in mind that it is closest related to HOFH. Enjoy!

**

* * *

All Year Long**

Snow was falling. A rather unusual event in the land of Fire but one that was welcome none the less. For Haruno Hikari it was especially anticipated because it was then that she felt the most at ease. She always liked light things, and the brightness of the noon sun on pure white snow was probably the brightest thing that there was. Sadly enough it wasn't often that enough snow gathered on the grounds of Konoha village to make a decent reflection of what was, in Hikari's mind, perfection. She wished that it would snow all year long, but she also knew it was impossible. Snow never lasted for very long in Konoha.

Hikari sighed and shifted in her bed to stare at the light blue of her walls instead of the soft white powder outside her window. She almost didn't want to get up. Yes she wanted to see the snow, but she was afraid of being disappointed. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed before she even made it fully out her front door. Maybe she could just pretend to be sick today…No, she had to go back to the compound today for the Christmas party. She also had to help set up in about an hour. Darn it.

With one last sigh Hikari forcefully threw her comforter from her body and swiftly sat up in her bed. Her white hair was bunched up and knotted from sleep and her old blue night shirt rode high on her thighs as she stretched the stiffness from her well rested muscles.

Sliding her feet off the bed Hikari shivered and curled up her toes as they met the cold wood of her floor. Shaking it off, she quickly stood and hurried to her carpeted bathroom. She scratched her hair slightly as the idiocy of her apartment layout struck her as it did every morning. Really though, what idiot carpets the bathroom and the kitchen but leaves everything else bare? She really did need to call a carpet person after she finished moving in.

After her shower Hikari wrapped herself in one of her fluffy blue towels and returned to her room to riffle through her collection of cloths hung in her closet. After several minutes of contemplation she finally settled on a dark blue sweater and a pair of stretchy white pants that would fit easily into her white snow boots. Not that she would need them; the snow probably wouldn't even set.

Once she was dry and dressed her nearly waist-length hair was pulled up into a practical bun and secured with a pair of dark blue chopsticks. In a last minute decision she also added a small amount of gloss to her naturally pale lips. She doubted that he would notice but that was just who he was.

Hikari nearly yelped as she looked over at her clock and saw that she only had five minutes to make it across Konoha to her family's large compound. Great. She was going to be late. Again. Maybe if she was lucky Itachi would be late for once and wouldn't notice that she wasn't there on time.

She snorted at the thought as she hurriedly slipped on her boots and grabbed her keys. Yeah, right. It was more likely to snow in Konoha all year round, and she already knew that would never happen. As evidenced by the very light flurry. She sighed in disappointment. All the snow would be gone by ten.

Speaking of time…

Sparing one last glance at her clock Hikari rushed out her door and raced off into the still falling snow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

How did he get roped into this again? Oh yes, his team mate swore she would never leave him alone unless he agreed. And where was she exactly? Late. Of course. If it weren't against his character he would have sighed.

"Oh come on Itachi. It's not that bad."

"Hn."

Yotaro rolled his eyes as he took one of the dark green streamers from his little sister's hand. "Thanks Tenten."

Tenten's eyes shown with happiness as she nodded at her brother and quickly moved over to help Sakura steady a ladder; not wanting to hear Naruto's wails if he fell.

Itachi's eyes followed the weapon user and he mentally shook his head. It was hard to believe how much she had grown in the past few years. She had become quite the lady. A fact that didn't seem to elude many of the hopeful young men in the village. He scowled. Stupid hormone driven vultures…

"Itachi if you don't quite staring at my kid sister I'm gonna tell Hikari that I saw you at Ichiraku kissing Kaya."

Itachi's dark eyes shot over to his brown haired ex-teammate. "You say a word about that and I'll kill you."

"What? It's perfectly natural for a boy to kiss a pretty girl." Yotaro's voice was mockingly innocent as he finished his half of the streamer and jumped off his ladder. "I don't see why you found it to be such a problem."

"That hag is far from being a pretty girl."

"Most boys would die for the chance to have a woman throw herself at them like that."

"Hn."

"Well, at least now you have someone to compare Hikari to right?"

Itachi just glared at the older boy before he irritatedly stalked off. It really bothered him that after so many years Yotaro still knew just how to push his buttons. Idiot.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to drive off his sudden headache. When would that girl learn the meaning of silence? If it wasn't soon then he may just have to do something about it. A sly smirk crossed his lips as he thought of just what it was that he could do to her to get her to finally shut up. Oh yes. Vengeance was sweet indeed.

"Itachi-baka! You made it!"

Itachi opened one of his eyes and frowned slightly. She almost sounded disappointed. Wasn't she the one that begged him to come?

Hikari sighed and pouted just a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away from the Uchiha.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be here," She muttered. "So much for that."

Itachi's eye twitched. "I was just leaving."

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I have a mission."

"Now? But what about—."

"Hn."

"Hn? Wha—Hey! Itachi! Come back!"

Hikari's voice died in her throat as he walked from the room and disappeared from sight.

"Itachi? What did I say?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's face was in his usual mask of indifference as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He started slightly, though he showed no outward emotion, as his hand touched a small wrapped package in his coat pocket. He had forgotten about it. He was going to give it to her early so that she wouldn't make a scene at the party, but if she didn't want him around then he would just go see the Hokage.

Itachi scowled and jerked his hand away from the little box. It was stupid anyway. The whole season was stupid. All it did was take away from training and make normally nice people turn into monsters. He nearly grimaced as he remembered seeing the Hyuuga girl turn her byakuugan against an elderly lady as they fought over a set of ramen print pajamas.

That was when he went to get this stupid gift.

His thoughts began to turn sour once again but before they could fully deteriorate he found himself standing stiffly in front of the Hokage Tower. As he reached out to open the door the snow fall stopped and the air began to warm up as the sun climbed higher into the sky.

Looking up, Itachi frowned for half a second before he pushed open the large doors of the tower and let himself inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid—."

"How long are you going to keep chanting that?"

Hikari ignored Yotaro as she jerkily set the places on another table as she continued on with her spiteful mantra.

"At least tell me who is stupid."

"Do you even have to ask?" Hikari said, her eyes snapping. "I walk in the door and he says 'I was just leaving'. Who says that they're leaving when the person that invited you walks in the door? How rude is that? Isn't he supposed to be some big shot heir? He should have learned some manners before that was decided! How can any heir get by with out having any manners? It's like impossible! Like that time when Kyo-nii-chan told us that we could be promoted to chuunin if we could stand on our heads for two days strait! It can't be done! And believe me I tried! I was in the hospital for days so they could get my blood to flow right again! Dad was so mad! He told Kyo-nii-chan not to be sarcastic anymore, whatever that had to do with it. But that's beside the point! Why did he just leave!"

"Uhhh…I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you're talking about Itachi?"

"What other guy goes around saying 'Hn' and walking out on perfectly amiable hostesses!"

"Hikari do you even know what amiable means?"

"No, but it sounds good."

Yotaro sweatdropped. "Yeah. Well, to answer your question he thought that you didn't want him here."

"That's stupid." Hikari said. "If I didn't want him here I wouldn't have invited him."

"Yeah well. That's Itachi."

Hikari turned away and scowled. "Whatever."

Yotaro just shrugged as Hikari finished setting up the tables once again chanting her spiteful mantra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only three more hours until the party and Itachi had yet to appear. Hikari grumbled moodily as she shoved her hands in her pockets and shuffled to the door to head home. Pulling on her snow boots Hikari crossed her fingers and opened the door only to have her shoulders collapse in disappointment as she noticed what had that morning been diamonds of snow was now brown mush. Sighing she shoved her hands into her sleeves and stepped out into the slush to make her way back to her apartment to get ready for the party.

Was it really to much for her to ask for just one white Christmas? It hadn't been snowy on Christmas since she was ten and it was far past due time for another. It's a shame that there wasn't a jutsu that controlled the weather. Although if there were Itachi would know it…Itachi…

That baka.

Hikari scowled and her finger nails dug into her forearms. He was such a jerk. How dare he just walk out! He didn't even finish setting up! Such a selfish guy. He probably didn't even have a mission, he just didn't want to help out and do his part for a change.

Her sour mood continued on until she finally made it back to her apartment where she instantly stomped inside and kicked off her boots. Today was shaping up to be a pretty miserable Christmas Eve. Still, there was one more thing to look forward to at least. Even though she was to old to sit on Santa's lap, she could still be one of the elves.

Her mood finally beginning to brighten Hikari tossed her small bag on her bed and grabbed the bottom of her sweater as she headed for her bathroom for a long soak in the tub.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"At this rate the two of them will never get together."

"I know. But they're both so stubborn. It would take a miracle to get them to even admit to themselves that they look at the other that way."

"Hn."

"You know. If you are not going to contribute to the conversation just stay quiet."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun! This is serious!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down." Yotaro patted Sakura gently on her hair. "Now listen. Did you make sure that Hikari got the right bag?"

"The one with the red Santa hats right?"

"That's the one."

"Yes."

"Good. Then our plan is already in motion."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to keep his fingers from twitching in agitation. "You two are annoying. This is never going to work. Hikari may be an idiot but onii-san is not."

"We're counting on the fact that Hikari isn't the brightest bulb. It would ruin everything if she were to figure it out. However if we have even a slight control over Hikari we pretty much own Itachi."

Sasuke glared.

Yotaro shrugged. "Believe me or not it's still the truth. Been that way since we were genin. Now, you both know your parts so scram!"

Sakura giggled and instantly complied dragging a scowling Sasuke along behind her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! This is going to be so much fun!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes once more. "Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irritation welled up in Itachi's chest as he forcefully stopped his eye from twitching. It would figure that the old man would decide that today Itachi's mission would be helping out at the Haruno's party as one of Santa's elves. He looked ridiculous!

Thankfully Yondaime had agreed to fore-go the tights in exchange for a pair of baggy green pants, but he still felt stupid. The shirt looked like something out of a children's fairy tail, and never mind the hat. He felt like he should have some annoying chiming fairy following him around.

Itachi scowled once again, vowing in his mind to get Naruto to help him prank the younger boy's father in a time soon coming, as he straitened the dark brown belt on his waist and slid open the front door of the Haruno Estate. Walking into the lower area he slowly pulled off his out door shoes and replaced them with the shin-high green boots that Yume-sama had given him to wear with the rest of the outfit.

"Itachi-baka! Is that you! For real!"

Itachi's shoulders dropped indiscernibly at the sound of his teammates voice. It just had to be her that saw him…he would never live it down.

"I can't believe you came! And looking so adorable! Hey! Hey! We match!"

Curious Itachi looked up to see this 'matching outfit' only to gape in complete shock as his eyes nearly fell from his skull.

"Hikari…what…is that?"

"Hm?" Hikari looked around. "What is what?"

"Your clothes."

"Ah? Well I'm an elf duh!"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What!"

"…"

"What is the matter with you! Quit staring at me!"

"…Put your clothes back on."

Hikari blinked before her cheeks flushed in anger. "You don't have to be rude! Do you know how long I've wanted to be an elf! Just because my costume looks a little funny doesn't mean you can tell me I look stupid! You jerk! I don't even know why you came like that! You make a stinky elf!"

Before Itachi could respond in any way Hikari stormed off in a huff to take her place next to Santa. Her scowl quickly changed to a smile as she began greeting the kids that were coming to get presents. She seemed completely oblivious to everything else. But Itachi wasn't.

His eye twitched as he stared at her outfit once more. The dress was short. Almost indecently short as it rode high on her thighs, the spikes just barely making it two inches above her knee. The collar was way to low and her boots were to short drawing an annoying amount of attention to her well toned legs. And not just his attention either.

At that moment Hikari turned to look down as a tug on her skirt drew her attention to Moegi, a young academy girl that hung around the third's grandson. Grinning she used her hands to slide her skirt against her legs before she went down in a crouch to give the proper 'coo's and 'awe's to the doll the girl was proudly showing her.

Itachi didn't miss the out right stares that were aimed at the Haruno girl, and he definitely didn't miss their meaning. His scowl deepened and he stormed across the room, no longer caring that he was dressed like an elf. Someone needed to explain a few things to the idiot. And it seems like the task had fallen to him.

Hikari looked up in surprise as she felt Itachi's angry aura quickly coming her way. Her eyes widened as she noted the outright furious expression on his normally emotionless features.

Something must be wrong.

She discreetly looked around for any sign of trouble but she didn't see any…although some of the guys behind her looked like they had been stupefied by something.

Before she had a chance to examine that thought pattern any further an iron hand grasped her upper arm and drug her into a standing position. Yelping slightly in surprise, Hikari stumbled along as Itachi drug her in the direction of the covered porch just outside of the gathering room. Once he reached it he jerked it open before pushing her through and slamming it shut behind them.

"Itachi! What—!"

"Put this on."

Hikari blinked in confusion at the long blue trench coat in Itachi's outstretched hand. It was only then that she noticed it was cold and, deciding that she would rather not freeze, she took it and pulled it on over her goose bump covered arms.

"Is there any reason you drug me out here? I'm supposed to be helping Santa."

"I suppose you like it don't you?"

"Well yeah! I've only been waiting to do it since I was—."

She was cut off as Itachi's hand roughly grasped her chin.

"Having them fawn all over you. You disgust me."

Hikari blinked several times as she tried to understand what was being said…no luck. Better ask.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi's hand tightened and Hikari flinched, trying to pull away.

"Cut it out, Itachi-baka! That hurts!"

Slightly surprised Itachi dropped his hand and turned away from her. He walked to the edge of the porch and leaned stiffly against one of the support beams. Hikari raised her eyebrow in confusion. Why was he acting so weird? She rubbed her sore jaw. And mean…

"Now that we're acting like adults—."

Itachi snorted.

"—Do you mind telling me what this is about?"

Itachi spun on his heals and glared at the Haruno girl full force. "You can not seriously expect me to believe that you are that stupid."

"Hey!"

"Perhaps this is simply your idea of a game."

"Yeah well, mind cluing **me** in on the rules, cause I'm drawing a blank!" Hikari's lower lip stuck out in a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest. This really was the worst Christmas Eve ever!

"You were being coveted."

"The hell do you mean by that?"

Itachi's eye twitched and he reached out and yanked off the belt holing the coat closed. Hikari jumped as the jacket fell open revealing her outfit once again.

"What did you do that for!"

"You asked me of my meaning. What man would not covet you in such a disgusting outfit."

Hikari sighed and fingered the material of her dress. "I know it's a little short but it's the only one that they had left. And I really wanted to be an elf this year because—What did you say?"

"I said that is a disgusting outfit."

"No, no. Before that."

Itachi raised a brow. "I do not have time for your games Hika—."

"You said: 'What man wouldn't covet you in such an outfit.'" She smirked but her cheeks were flushed. "Does that mean you too?"

"Wha—! No! I just- that is I- I would never—Just answer my question!"

Hikari's shoulders began to tremble and she bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back. No such luck. Giggles burst from her mouth as she held her stomach gently. It was too much. Far too much! He was pink. Pink! Because of her! Out of all of the reactions that she had ever force out of him this was by far the best!

Itachi scowled through his blush and he pushed her aside to grasp the door.

"W-wait!" Hikari grabbed his arm, her giggles finally subsiding. "D-don't go yet. I won't laugh anymore."

Itachi glared at her over his shoulder. "Don't lie."

Hikari bit her lip, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Well…I'll try not to laugh anymore."

Still not fully convinced Itachi dropped his hand from the door and shoved them both deep into his pockets. "What do you want now?"

"You never finished telling me what you wanted to say."

"Hn."

Hikari scowled. "That is not a finish to a conversation Itachi."

"Hn."

"Ugh," Hikari said. "Why do I even bother." She turned away from him and stuck her hands in the pockets of the trench coat; partially because they were cold and partially because she didn't have anything else to do with them. Imagine her surprise when her fingers gently brushed against a small wrapped box. Curious her fingers grasped it and she pulled it out where she could see it.

"Hey Itachi-baka. What's this?"

Itachi gave a sideways glance at what she held before a soft pink blush made its way to his cheeks once again. Turning away to hide it, Itachi scowled.

"It's yours."

Hikari's eyes widened. "Really?" Her eyes shifted from Itachi to the box and back again. "It's mine?"

"Yes."

"Should I open it now?"

Itachi shrugged.

Taking that as a yes Hikari gently pealed away the holly covered paper to reveal a small brown box. Still curious she took off the lid and pulled out the paper. She gasped loudly as she stared at what was inside.

"Itachi…"

The boy didn't answer but for once she didn't care as she pulled the snow globe from its box. It was very well crafted with a miniature Konoha Village situated happily under the falling blanket of artificial snow. Something inside caught her eye and she looked closer gasping once again as she realized it was a small statue of her team picture from back when they were genin; complete with Itachi's soft scowl and her beaming childish face.

"Itachi…It's…it's…w-why?"

Itachi still didn't turn to face her but she could have sworn that the tips of his ears were pink. "So it will snow for you all year long."

Tears stung the corner of her eyes and she blinked hard to hold them back until she realized that she just didn't care. Sobbing once Hikari launched herself at Itachi's back, her arms circling his waist tightly. The Uchiha heir went stiff but she didn't care as she cried softly into his back.

"Thank-you."

Itachi looked away. "Hn."

After a minute of crying Hikari finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. She felt really bad now. Not because she had cried but because her own gift of kunai now seemed very much lacking. But really, how could she hope to compare to a gift like that?

Looking up in hope of an answer, Hikari found it hanging just a few feet away. Mistletoe. She blushed.

"N-ne…I-Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I-uh—My gift for you is inside but…I…I want to give you this one too."

Itachi turned around to see her offered gift but what he got was what he least expected.

'Soft…' was all he thought before he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's waist to bring her even closer. The clock struck mid-night and the two gently pulled away. Hikari's breath was slightly labored as she leaned her forehead on his.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said before he brought her lips back up to his own.

At that moment soft snow flakes began to drift down from the sky but neither one noticed as the scene below reflected the identically inside the glass ball clutched tightly in Hikari's small hand.

Merry Christmas indeed.

The End

* * *

Kaliea: I hope you all enjoyed that. It was kind of hard to write. Fun, yes. Cute, definitely. But still hard. Please review! And have a happy Holidays! 


End file.
